With You
by SohmaChild15
Summary: After allowing Kagome to go to a party, Inuyasha travels to her time to find her and bring her back safely. But after finding the female teenager in a puddle of her own blood, the hanyou seeks out to kill the one boy who caused this, Hojo.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for Akashi Ryoko.

**Warning(s): **Now what's an Inuyasha story without his foul language?

**Summary: **After allowing Kagome to go to a party, Inuyasha travels to her time to find her and bring her back safely. But after finding the female teenager in a puddle of her own blood, the hanyou seeks out to kill the one boy who caused this, Hojo.

"**With You"**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

_Written by: a younger XBlackfireX_

"What the hell do you mean your leaving early?!" Inuyasha's voice bellowed through the forest causing birds and nearby animals to flee. Kagome, who had covered her ears, simply repeated her former sentence.

"That's right I'm leaving early today, and you don't have to yell I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"And just where the hell are you going if I let you go, which I'm not."

"Do I have to tell you everything that goes on in my freaking life!!?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you do! We have jewel shards to find and you wanna go home early………...Feh forget it!"

"I shouldn't be asking you if I can leave anyway. My life doesn't revolve around jewel shards. I have another life ya know."

"Well you're not going."

"Oh yes I am."

"Keep dreamin."

"That's it! Sit, sit, sit!"

_Boom, Boom, Boom_

"Kagome! One of these days, one of these days—"

"Yea one of these days you'll learn manners. Ya know why am I wasting my time here sitting here arguing with you when I can be getting ready to leave? Bye for now." Inuyasha watched as Kagome passed him with her head turned up. He growled digging his nails into the dirt. _Why are women so difficult?_ He thought to himself.

"I believe I know why Lady Kagome wishes to leave early," Inuyasha arose dusting himself off a bit than walking over to the sound of the voice.

"Oh yea? Spill it monk," Inuyasha ordered holding Miroku by the collar of his robe.

"If you release me I'll gladly share the information with you." Inuyasha did as he was told and than awaited Miroku's words.

"Now then," Miroku paused pulling out a small purple, fuzzy, book from inside of his robe, than clearing his throat, "And I quote: Today Akashi is having her 16th birthday party! I am going to go no matter what Inuyasha says." By the time Miroku had stopped speaking; Inuyasha's hand was opening and closing in anger.

"So she wants to go to a stupid party eh? Will she can forget it! There is no way I'm letting her go…"

"Hold on Inuyasha I'm not finished," Miroku stated getting ready to finish the paragraph, "I know Inuyasha will understand. He always does. And as soon as the party is over I'll come right back to help him with the jewel shards." Miroku placed the small book back into his robes. A small tint of red flashed through Inuyasha's face.

"She thinks I'm, understanding?"

"If I were you I would let her go, but that's just me. It's your decision, after all you are the 'understanding' one." Inuyasha watched as Miroku walked away leaving him to soak into his words.

xxXXxx

"Can you believe that guy?! He might as well write his name on me!" Kagome fussed to the fox child that sat on the rock beside her.

"Inuyasha can be so inconsiderate sometimes. If I were him I would let you go to the party," Shippo answered climbing into her lap. Kagome brushed a few strands of stray auburn hair from his face.

"Yea that's just he problem Shippo. Your not."

Kagome felt something or rather someone brush against her leg. She looked down to find two very large crimson eyes staring at her. Kagome smiled placing her arm down and stroking the golden fur of Kirara.

"Hey I think Kirara wants to help too!"

"Yeah maybe you're right Shippo. After all I was always more of a cat person rather than a dog person anyway."

"Hey!"

"Oh and a fox person," Kagome corrected rubbing Shippo's elf-like ear.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome and Shippo turned and found Inuyasha walking towards their direction. Kagome frowned as Shippo acted as if he hadn't seen Inuyasha.

"Can we talk?" he asked as he sat next to her on the large rock.

"Did you hear something Shippo?"

"Nuh-uh not a thing."

"Oh come on don't pull that on me, I'm serious!"

"Oh so now you wanna talk? Well it's too late."

"Come on Kagome……please?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha had said please. Shippo mouthed like a fish out of water, he also in shock. "Shippo go with Kirara and go find Sango and Miroku."

"Alright Kagome come on Kirara!" Kirara squeaked and followed contently.

"Listen Kagome. About earlier I, what I'm trying to say is,"

"You're sorry and you're going to let me go?"

"Something like that, yea."

"Oh Inuyasha thank you sooooooooo much!" Kagome exclaimed throwing her arms around Inuyasha's neck in a hug. Inuyasha remained still as the wonderful scent, touch, and feeling enwrapped itself in his arms. Seconds later Kagome pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Oh gee I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away. Well I better go now, but I promise I'll be back as soon as possible! Bye Inuyasha!"

"Later," Inuyasha made out still shocked, and blushing, from her embrace.

xxXXxx

"Oh Kagome I'm so glad you could make it to my party!" Akashi exclaimed as she pulled Kagome into a quick hug. Kagome smiled despite the fact that she had an extremely uncomfortable feeling lingering in her lower stomach.

"Sure thing couldn't miss your party."

"Hey there Kagome."

Kagome heard her name and turned to find Hojo standing beside her. She was forced to put her jacket on as she noticed his eyes trace down to her chest area. _Pervert_ she thought. Hojo placed an arm around Kagome and began to walk with her. Kagome removed his arm but continued walking with him.

"So, do you have a ride home after the party?" he asked with his usual bribe-like smile.

"No, my house isn't far from here you know."

"Hey I have an idea. My friend Taguri brought his car and he's giving me a lift. Why don't you come with us and we can drop you off too."

"Thanks for the offer Hojo, but walking is really not a big de,"

"Come on Kagome. It's the least I can do for a girl that's always standing me up."

Kagome bit her lower lip. _Well I only live a couple of blocks from here so it's not like I would be in the same car with him for a long time, but this feeling I feel. I don't know. Well it's only for tonight and I'm going back to the feudal era, so ok. _ "Ok Hojo I'll go."

xxXXxx

"Go after her."

Inuyasha jumped at the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. He turned and found Miroku now sitting next to him on the well's side. "No. I'm going to let her come back by herself."

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Nope, not me."

"Of course. Not the fearless Inuyasha who knows what dangers lie in the future."

Inuyasha's expression quickly took a downfall, "Dangers?"

"Oh yes. And I do believe Kagome has told me there are men, such as my character, who enjoy touching,"

"Shut the hell up Miroku!"

"Very well Inuyasha, but might I say," Miroku paused and found that Inuyasha had already gone down the well. "That was easier than planned."

xxXXxx

The end of the party had come, and various teenagers were exiting Akashi's house with little haste. Kagome stood by the door awaiting Hojo and his friend. She held her jacket within her arms as she continued to squeeze it. She tried desperately to kick the worry but yet it still came back.

"Hey Kagome are you ready to go?"

Kagome looked at Hojo and nodded. As she entered the car, she spoke not a word, mostly from fear. The car started and pulled off at a rather quick speed. As Hojo and Taguri talked in the front, Kagome thought to herself. _It's okay Kagome, your almost home. Jeez he's going really fast. Wait a little too fast._

"Uh maybe you should slow down a bit," Kagome spoke to the boys in the front.

"We're only five miles over the speed limit Kagome. We're fine," Hojo reassured to the frantic female.

"Besides, we're almost to your house. What's going to happen in less than a minute?"

xxXXxx

Inuyasha sprung out from the well, to land on the hard ground beside it. A small cloud of dirt encircled him where he had landed. He raised a sleeve over his mouth and coughed slightly. "Damn it wouldn't kill them to clean this place once and a while." The hanyou continued, still out of the well where the clear night sky stood above. He looked and found Kagome's house to the side of him. The lights were all out, signaling that it was indeed late in the evening.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked aloud, as a ringing noise was heard coming from down the street. Curiosity taking the best of him, he quickly leapt to see what was going on. As he neared the ringing sound, he found a large group of people standing around something. Inuyasha stopped, knowing that he himself wasn't aloud in public without a proper covering for his ears. He sighed not caring and continued to make his way in the heart of the crowd.

"Is she alive?"

"This looks bad."

"Mommy what's wrong with that girl?"

"The poor thing, if I were her mother………"

The dog-eared male heard the comments of the crowd and wondered what the heck they were all talking about. His amber gaze averted further into the crowd where he saw something that literally stopped his heartbeat. Not caring where or who was around, he leapt to the bloody body that appeared to be…………Kagome.

"KAGOME?! KAGOME!" He shouted kneeling next to her bleeding body. He picked her up into his arms, not giving a damn if blood was now soaking into his attire. He held her close and continued to speak to her. "Kagome, answer me. Kagome what happened? Who did this to you? Kagome." Her eyes fluttered until they opened just enough to see his face. Using the last bit of strength her body bore, she gave him a small smile.

"Inu……….yasha…….."

"Kagome?! Please don't die. You can't die. Kagome?"

The girl closed her eyes as her head fell against Inuyasha's chest. His grasp on her became tighter as his lead lowered. A slight breeze picked up as it surrounded the crowd. Whispers were now going around.

"Are those ears real on his head?"

"Who is that?"

"The poor dears."

The breeze became stronger as it now surrounded Inuyasha. His nails began to grow longer, and what seemed to be sharper. His teeth were now bearing in a low growl. People in the crowd were now gasping as some were fleeing the scene.

"Excuse me sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave," A police official stated to the hanyou who was trembling. The officer reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, when Inuyasha took his hand with his hand and began to crush it. The man screamed in pain as Inuyasha's grasp became stronger. He fell to the ground, holding his bone-crushed hand. Placing down the girl's body, Inuyasha turned to face the shaking in fear man.

"Your eyes! You're not human!"

"I'm glad you noticed. I'll be sure to take it into consideration when I slaughter you and everyone else."

xxXXxx

Author's Notes: This is actually a story I wrote in my younger period of writing. I'd say about two years back. Therefore if you read my other stories you can tell that my grammar and style of writing has changed. I posted this story because I've been inspired to write further chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read –Farewell for now XBlackfireX


	2. The Attack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for Taguri Ryusono.

**Warning(s): **Now what's an Inuyasha story without his foul language?

**Summary:** Kagome awakes in a hospital only to see a live broadcast on the news claiming that a monster had attacked a group of civilians. Worried now, Kagome wonders where the dog-eared male has gone too.

"**With You"**

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

_Written by: XBlackfireX_

Bearing sharp teeth and releasing deep growls, Inuyasha arose, his blood-red eyes tracing towards those of the crowd who had chosen to stay and watch his transformation. He held up a claw to his lips where his tongue met with it. Flashing an evil grin he used them to slash the nearest civilian in range. The unfortunate mortal fell to the ground in death, whilst the remaining crowds were now running from sight.

"Run, run as fast as you please………I'll catch and eat every single one of you," Inuyasha growled through a predatory smile as he closed his hand into a fist. The paramedics quickly loaded Kagome into the ambulance before the hanyou could cause any further problems. A nearby police quickly pulled out a gun that lay at his waist and held it up towards Inuyasha's form.

"One more move and I'll shoot you!" he shouted, his voice shaking with fear. Inuyasha laughed upon this as he took a step forward. A gunshot filled the air no sooner. The police officer fell back in astonishment as the dog-eared male had caught the bullet and disintegrated it with his bare hand. Not caring for any further nonsense, Inuyasha enwrapped a hand around the shaking police's shirt collar and spoke with a gruff, menacing tone.

"Who the hell was it?" he whispered in the monstrous tone he had for a voice.

"I don't know what you're talking a-about," the poor man made out as the dog demon's grasp became tighter.

"Don't bullshit me. Who the hell was it?! Who killed my Kagome?!" He growled through clenched fangs as the police trembled.

"It was a car accident! The driver tested positive for alcohol, and the passenger don' got out with only a few scrapes and bruises. That's all I know please don't kill me!"

"Where can I find these bastards?!"

"The driver was arrested and the passenger was escorted home by another officer. All we know on the two are that the driver's name is Taguri Ryusono and the passenger was Hojo." Suddenly a look of shock filled the demon's eyes as his harsh breathing had silenced.

XxXXxx

"You don't have to worry Inuyasha I don't even like Hojo. To tell you the truth he's kind of annoying," Kagome had told Inuyasha as she gathered water at the spring. The hanyou crossed his arms, a look of jealousy taking his face.

"Then why are you always talking about him. Don't think I don't hear you and Sango's little conversations."

"Ok first of all why are you listening in on my PERSONAL girl conversations that are only for girls, and second believe me Hojo isn't the best kind of guy. Lately it's been going around that he's hanging with a new type of crowd. One that doesn't have a very good reputation."

"See you do care about him! If you didn't care about him you wouldn't care who the hell he hangs out with!"

"Sit boy!"

-WHAM-

"Hey what was that for?" Inuyasha asked from the ground where he had been sentenced to.

"For being a jealous jerk! I, Kagome Higurashi, DON'T LIKE HOJO!!! And when you and my other friends get that through your heads that's when I'll be happy!"

XxXXxx

"Which way did that bastard go? Tell me!" Inuyasha roared at the police officer that was still held tight within his demonic grasp.

"They were headin' to his home 'bout ten miles from here—" The hanyou dropped the officer and with a giant leap he was out of the area. The traumatized male grabbed his radio and quickly called for backup.

_I won't sleep until Hojo's blood runs in my fingers. That bastard will pay for killing my Kagome. I'll slaughter his whole family. You just wait you foolish human, you just wait._

XxXXxx

A doctor held a serious face as he exited a room and faced a frantic woman. The doctor held a clipboard in his hands and he was continuously glancing down at it. He shook his head and then turned to speak.

"Are you Mrs. Higurashi?" he asked looking upon the woman.

"Yes, yes I am. Oh doctor is my little girl going to be ok?" she asked, her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"She's alive and we're thankful for that. It seems she's been in a car accident with two other males. We're doing the best we can."

"Will she be alright?"

"We'll soon see." And having saying that the doctor walked down the long hallways of the dreary hospital. Kagome's grandfather looked sternly at the ground, while Sota remained in a chair with his arms tightly wrapped around his knees. The clock nearly struck 3:00 AM when a nurse walked out with a small smile on her face.

"You can go in and see her now Mrs. Higurashi."

"Can I come too mom?" Sota asked hopping off of his chair. She nodded and Sota followed quietly behind her. The both of them found Kagome lying on a given bed with an IV in her left arm.

"Mom Kagome is going to be okay right?" Sota looked at his mother with questionable eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Of course she is Sota."

Kagome's eyes began to blink as she turned her head to the sound of her families' voices. "Mom?" she made out weakly, her head beginning to spin a bit.

"Oh Kagome your awake thank goodness. What happened?" Her mother sat next to her and softly held her bandaged hand. Kagome blinked trying to recall what had happened.

"I can't remember. I can't remember anything. Where's Inuyasha? I remember seeing Inuyasha. Oh no I need to get back—"

"Shhh relax Kagome. Inuyasha isn't here right now sweetie. You need to rest for a while," her mother comforted reaching out and stroking her hair. Kagome's eyes shimmered as she thought of the hanyou that had traveled to her time to bring her back safely.

"Hey sis you really scared me. I though you were a goner," Sota said from at his sister's bedside. Kagome looked into her younger siblings eyes and smiled softly. Reaching out her free hand she placed it upon Sota's.

"For being a little brat sometimes, you're an awesome brother."

Sota's cheek tined red as he rubbed an arm behind his head. A smiling nurse entered the room as she closed the curtains near the window. "It's a good thing we're indoors especially with that monster out there." She spoke aloud. Kagome's eyes slightly widened.

"Monster?"

"Didn't you hear? Let me turn on the news," And having saying that the nurse turned on the television to where a news reporter was standing near a crashed car and a police officer.

"_Yuki Hajima here with the latest happenings this early morning. It seems after a car crash involving three teenagers a horrible monster came into the scene and killed a civilian. We have here an American officer who not only witnessed the monster in action, but also was a victim. Officer please tell us what happened in detail." The news reported held a microphone to the officer's mouth._

"_Well when I first saw the monster I thought he was just a regular kid. But when I saw them sharp teeth and big nails I knew he wasn't human. After he killed one person from the crowd I pulled out my gun here and held it to him. I shot at him and he actually caught the dang thing right before my eyes! After that he don' grabbed me by the shirt and held me up like I was nothin'. After I told him what happened and what the driver and passenger's name was he got all scared like and dropped me."_

"_Can you give us a description of the beast?"_

"_Let's see. Long white hair, um, He's wearin' somethin' red-like, he had fangs and sharp nails, and I don't know if I remember but I bet my bottom dollar that he had them there dog ears on his head."_

"_Well you've heard it from a witness ladies and gentlemen. The police station had issued for all civilians to stay indoors with family. Anyone caught outside during this time will be arrested and questioned for their choice. I'm Yuki Hajima with channel eight news."_

"Inu……..yasha….."

**To Be Continued…..**

Author's Notes: Another cliff-hanger I apologize! I hope that this chapter sparks some of the readers' interest to read on. The next chapter should be good on my part. Reviews are welcomed, thanks a lot! Oh and how was my southern Police Officer? Was it too much? –giggles- Farwell! XBlackfireX


End file.
